Dead or Alive:Endgame
by neongrimcross
Summary: Neon Cross has gotten an invite for the 5th Dead or Alive Tournament and also a private message from Helena. The Battle Master is more than happy to return to fight new and old opponents, however there is one foe that he's not gonna be happy to meet: The notorious Blood Hound of Interpol, Alexa Lin.
1. Character Profile

**Dead or Alive:Endgame**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Dead or Alive series, the only thing I own are my OCs.**

* * *

**Character File**

* * *

Name: **Neon Cross**

AKA: **Grim Eagle**/**Battle Master**

Age:24

Ht:6'3

Wt:205lbs

Blood Type:O

Nationality:Netherlands

Personality:Calm, calculating, sadistic, battle-crazy and friendly.

Appearance: Black hair that reaches his shoulder, brown skin, green eyes, medium athletic and muscular frame, black eagle tattoo on his upper back and tribal tattoos on his arms.

Fighting Style: **Freestyle Fighting (Muay Boran, Kickboxing, Karate, Brazilian Jujitsu, Boxing, Freestyle Wrestling & Bushinryu Ninpo)**

Stance: **Switch**

Occupation: MMA Fighter/Bar Owner

**STATS:**

**Striking:5/5**

**Power:5/5**

**Technique:4/5**

**Speed:4/5**

**Throws:4/5**

**Holds:3/5**

* * *

Name: **Alexa Lin**

AKA: **Blood Hound of Interpol**

Age:24

Ht: 6'

Wt: 145lbs

Blood Type: AB

Nationality: England

Personality: Kind, serious, relentless, vengeful

Appearance: Short wavy red hair, slim athletic body, C-cup breasts, blue eyes

Fighting style: **Jin Karate, San Shou**

Stance: **Switch****  
**

Occupation: Interpol Agent

**STATS:**

**Striking:5/5**

**Power:4/5**

**Technique:5/5**

**Speed:5/5**

**Throws:3/5**

**Holds:3/5**

* * *

Name: **Minandra **

AKA: **Thai Boxing Diva**

Age: 22

Ht: 5'8"

Wt: 125lbs

Blood Type: B

Nationality: Brazil

Personality: Blunt, Cocky, Explosive

Appearance: Brown braided hair, slim body, black eyes, B-Cup breasts

Fighting Style: **Muay Thai**

Stance: **Southpaw**

Occupation: Prize Fighter

**STATS:**

**Striking: 4/5**

**Power: 3/5**

**Technique: 4/5**

**Speed: 5/5**

**Throws: 2/5**

**Holds: 2/5**

* * *

Name: **Ron Russell**

AKA: **Blue Bolt**

Age: 27

Ht: 5'11

Wt: 145lbs

Blood Type: A

Nationality: USA

Personality: Sociable, fun loving, friendly, adrenaline junkie, ruthless against enemies

Appearance: Shaved low hair dyed orange, blue eyes, medium build

Fighting style:** Shoot Boxing**

Stance: **Orthodox**

Occupation: UNWOP Operative, Squad 2 Leader

**STATS:**

**Striking: 5/5**

**Power: 3/5**

**Technique: 5/5**

**Speed: 5/5**

**Throws: 1/5**

**Holds: 1/5**


	2. New Life

**Dead or Alive:Endgame**

**AN: New DOA story set in the DOA 5 storyline. May or may not go according to the story. Neon Cross returns and would be a helluva lot different from the Dark Horse story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Dead or Alive series, the only thing I own are my OCs.**

**Chapter 1: New Life**

* * *

After winning the fourth Dead or Alive Tournament, Neon Cross had done a lot apart from just making a name for himself. He split the prize money of $10,000,000 with Hitomi, whom he had promised to do so with if he won the tournament. Needless to say, the German was ecstatic when she saw a lot of green when Neon came to her with half of the prize money. However Hitomi couldn't accept so much money that she asked for just half of the part he had given her. Of course Neon was even more shocked at that as she had told him about her father's illness and their dojo's bad luck that and so he expected her to happily take the money, but since she didn't want all the half he'd given her he accepted it and just gave her $2,500,000.

As for the other $2,500,000, he gave it to the funky moron known as Zack, a person Neon had grown to hate in record time when he officially met him. Let's just say that after they met Neon proceeded to beat his him into the ground and dumped the money on his broken body. The funky American had to use that money for medical bills and ended up in a full body cast.

Neon then spent the remaining half of the prize money to open up his own sports bar business, Samsaran Sports Bar. He began in Germany, with Hitomi and her father as welcomed guests and expanded into Japan, USA, England, The Netherlands, Ghana, Nigeria, Brazil, Thailand and many more and it became a huge success.

He'd also decided to settle down in Germany and live with Hitomi and her father after meeting the girl's father, who had gotten treatment for his illness. Neon and Hitomi's father got along very well and Neon was more than welcome to live with them and train in Karate with them, which the Dutch man accepted in a heart beat.

He didn't take long to reach black belt level, thanks to his ability as the Bounty Rook known as the Battle Master, which allowed him to learn and master fighting styles in a short time. An ability which Neon didn't mind, even though he still hated being the third Bounty Rook to begin with, but learnt to live with it anyways.

Speaking of which, the one who had granted him this curse/blessing (depending on your outlook), Mako Yashiro, a former UN researcher, met a gruesome end after the last tournament after Neon, a small UN black ops team led by his god brother Ron Russell, and the Mugen Tenshin ninjas raided the DOATEC tri-towers to put an end to Victor Donovan and the woman herself, but he also did so to get some closure on his life.

Neon also got to meet the supposed fourth Bounty Rook and Kasumi's clone, Alpha 152. That thing had given Kasumi hell when they fought but when Neon made himself known, it all changed as he proceeded to beat the ever-living crap out of that 'joke of an opponent'. Yeah! When he met Alpha 152, Neon had finally become one with Code: Bounty Rook and became a nightmare of an opponent to the clone and needless to say, the fight was a one-sided beatdown.

* * *

Now Neon Cross is an MMA fighter who has already won a lot of MMA tournaments and the owner of a successful sports bar chain.

"Wow. I expected a challenge but this is...PATHETIC!"

Standing over a defeated opponent who was a proclaimed MMA prodigy, Neon Cross felt insulted by the ease at which he defeated his opponent in another MMA tournament finals, adding another tournament to his cap. And it was just too easy to him as he annihilated a young man named Maxwell Zambidis, a Greek man who was touted as an MMA prodigy and the next big thing in the MMA scene. He had solid kickboxing skills, world Greco-Roman wrestling, a black belt in Brazilian jujitsu, great strength, speed and cardio. Of course the young man had won some fights and came into this tournament with a lot of hype and an undefeated record. He would have delivered if he didn't meet Neon Cross in the finals.

Yes! Maxwell Zambidis met THE Neon Cross! The Freestyle fighter who was the winner of the last Dead or Alive Tournament and an undefeated MMA fighter, who had sent shockwaves through the MMA world with his blend of unorthodox striking and grappling, horrifying power, great speed and technique, and ferocity that would make a T-Rex look tame in comparison.

Most people were expecting a clash of the titans kind of match between the two undefeated fighters. Some thought that Zambidis was going to get another easy win but some had enough common sense to not bet against Neon Cross after seeing how destructive he could be in a fight.

What no one expected was a one-sided destruction of the Greek fighter, courtesy of the Grim Eagle himself. Zambidis tried to put Neon through the grinder and failed terribly as Neon easily stuffed his takedown attempts and punished him with brutal combinations of strikes and kicks. With that plan thrown out the window, Zambidis decided to turn it into a kickboxing match, where he got obliterated as Neon put on a striking clinic on the 'prodigy', out striking him and dropping him more than ten times in the fight! Yes, Neon basically smacked Maxwell around the octagon for most of the fight. After getting rocked for the last time in the fifth and last round of this nightmare of a fight, Zambidis shot in for a desperate takedown and got rewarded with a flying knee counter faceplanted him on the canvas but not out yet. This time, the Grim Eagle put an end to this joke of a fight with a quick Japanese Necktie submission that put the MMA prodigy to sleep.

With that victory he added a 17th MMA tournament to his cap. However considering how he easily won that fight Neon didn't feel satisfied. Ever since he'd entered the MMA scene, he had hoped for some challenges after winning the DOA 4 tournament and so far he hadn't gotten anything remotely called a challenge. Every opponent he fought was supposed to be someone who would give him a stiff test, a challenge, a difficult fight and all that, but at the end Neon came out of those fights victorious and annoyed at his pathetically easy opponents.

"Congratulations Neon! You were fantastic in there!" Hitomi said to Neon as she went to meet him after his victory.

"Nice fight kid. Though if I am to guess it was too easy for you huh?" Hitomi's dad added as he too came to join the Dutch fighter.

"Easy is an understatement sir." Neon replied, "That was a joke of a fight!"

"Oh c'mon Neon. That guy was skilled and had even backed it up. It's just that you're on a whole different level compared to him." Hitomi said.

Neon scoffed, "I've always wanted a challenge and with the news about this guy being a very skilled prodigy and after watching his fights, I'd expected him to give me a great fight. But all I got was a disappointment."

"Hitomi's right, Neon. You're a very talented fighter. A rare breed to be exact. Not many people can claim to be as versed as you in so many martial arts styles like you and also have the skills to go with them. So don't be mad if you can't find a challenge." Hitomi's dad said.

"I suppose you're right. I hope another DOA tournament comes around. At least I got pushed to my limits in the last tournament." Neon said.

"Be careful what you wish for Neon." Hitomi warned.

Neon chuckled, "Oh I know. And that is one wish that I want to come true."

* * *

Next week, while Neon was sparring with Hitomi in the dojo he got a surprise visit from someone he did not expect: Ron Russell.

"Hello Ron! Good to see you!" Hitomi said happily.

"Yo Hitomi! Nice to see you. Hope you're keeping my god brother out of trouble and in good shape." Ron replied.

"Of course she is Ron! She's one of the few people who can give me a good challenge. I'm more surprised to see you here." Neon said.

"Well I'm gonna have to borrow you for a while, Neon. I hope Hitomi doesn't mind if you came along with me to your sports bar."

"You don't have to borrow me at all bro. If you wanted us to meet you could have just called me."

"Well this is something that is better said in private you know. The walls have ears."

"Alright I get it. Let's meet up at bar and talk about it over a few drinks. Hitomi, I'll be out for a while."

"Okay. Just be back on time before dad gets angsty." Hitomi told Neon.

"I'll make sure of that, Hitomi."

* * *

**At the Samsaran Sports Bar, Germany, 16:21 hrs.**

Neon and Ron were inside Neon's private residence that was well hidden in the two story building that was one of his sports bar, sitting down and enjoying a few beers and some chicken wings and club sandwiches. He built that the secret home as a place to stay in case he needed to keep a close watch on the bar in town. He actually built the same kind of place in all the other bars he opened up. They also served as safe houses in case Neon and any of his friends had to lay low.

"So what is it you want to talk about that needs my urgent attention and from prying eyes?" Neon began.

"A lot of stuff I have to talk to you about, however since you're not one for drawn out information I'll give you the short version." Ron said. "First things first UN were not so happy about your execution of Mako Yashiro. Well more like certain people were not happy about it as they wanted to give her a "fair trial" while the others were glad she was gone for good. Uncle Red and the Secretary-General being part of the later group."

Neon scoffed, "More like those people who wanted to give her a fair trial wanted to use some BS loop-hole to help get her out and secure her mind for their own ulterior motives."

"I agree and so does Uncle Red and the Secretary-General and she's got him keeping tabs on those who wanted to give that bitch a "fair trial"." Ron said, "Next is that Uncle Red's got some agents going back undercover at DOATEC ever since it came under new ownership by Helena Douglas."

"And why would Red do that?" Neon questioned, "Helena ain't like the Donovan douche bag. Hell she hated that son of a bitch."

"True. But in case you didn't know, Donovan escaped during that raid on the tri-towers during the last DOA tournament. And when Miss Douglas took over as the head of the board, it was obvious that the slippery bastard wouldn't take it lying down and would want to keep tabs on her."

"Not surprising. Considering how much he's been involved in messing with people's lives it shouldn't be surprising. Anything else?"

"Yeah. The new boss of DOATEC is organizing the DOA 5 tournament as a way to repair the reputation of the company that Donovan messed up."

"Let me guess she's invited the usual players right?"

"Obviously and some new people. One of them being me."

"Really? You got an invite? That's great brother!"

"Thanks and according to our sources, Helena's got you on the list to fight in this one."

"Obviously. The champ's gotta have to have another go at the tournament to prove that the first time was no fluke. Though I'd say it never was a fluke to begin with, I earned those victories."

"Damn right you did."

Neon took a gulp of beer from a can before he looked at his god brother once more.

"So are you gonna be preparing for this tournament? DOA is a whole different ball game compared to the Shoot boxing fights you've been in."

"I know that brother." Ron replied, "I know what I'm getting myself into. Besides I'd like a bigger challenge myself like you do. The opponents in the ring are good and all but DOA would be a great change of pace. And I'd like a chance to fight you again, but on a larger stage than just our last sparring match."

Neon grinned at that, "That I'd like to see. Hope you've got better brother, because I've got better myself."

Ron laughed a bit. "Oh I know that you're not the type to rest on your laurels! I'd expect nothing less than your best, just like I'd give you the best Ron Russell too."

"I expect no less brother. So how's everyone? Especially Dr. Vela?"

"Uncle Red's being his usual self. He may no longer be in his prime anymore but he still keeps his edge. He seems to be eager to get back into fighting but wants to be sure of himself before pushing it. Dr. Vela's doing great herself. Though she still hasn't gotten married yet, and I have a good idea why; she's got a crush on you."

"Har har har! Very funny brother!"

"I ain't kidding Neon. I've seen it. Uncle Red's seen it. And even my team have seen it too. The signs are there. She's so concerned about you and always seems to enter her own little world whenever your name comes up. I bet even yourself know it too but you're just trying to deny it."

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. It doesn't matter, no need to rush into relationships unless you're ready for them."

"Uh huh...I won't go any further."

"Nice of you to get the hint very quickly."

"More like I know better than to try to dig deeper into something when it's clear that such info wouldn't be revealed."

"Whatever...Is that all?"

Ron finished his can of beer before crushing the can in his hand.

"Yeah that's all I got. Though I'd recommend you to be a bit more cautious now. You may have gotten rid of Mako now but don't forget that Donovan's still out there and you're likely still in his cross hairs." he said.

"I know that brother. I'll be keeping my guard up because I know that he's got people looking for me and most likely planning some crazy scheme and the next tournament has something to do with it." Neon replied.

Suddenly a beeping sound came up. Neon pushed a button near the wall and spoke through the speaker.

"What is it?" he asked.

_"Boss. We've got a problem. It's those punks again and this time their leader is here and he's 'requesting' your presence."_ answered the bar supervisor.

"Really? Well then tell him I'll be down there."

_"Yes Boss."_

"You got a gang problem?" Ron asked.

"Bunch of punks who've been thinking that they can extort money from my business." Neon answered, "My staff's been able to deal with them for a while but it looks like I'll have to nip this problem in the bud permanently."

"Oh, scary." Ron said sarcastically, "Should I get some popcorn ready?"

"Nay. Grab another beer instead. Tell them it's on me."

"Got it! Someone's got a death wish."

* * *

Tonio Hoeflich, the leader of the Hoeflich Rebelz, was a man standing at 6 ft in height, weighed at 197lbs, well-built athletic body, brown hair and tattooed on his face. He wore a white dress shirt, grey cargo pants, black shoes and a grey coat. Right now he was waiting for the one who was the owner of the Samsaran Sports Bar that his gang had been unable to extort money from for months. He sent his boys to rough up the place and intimidate the employees there but that failed as his boys came back a black, bruised and scared. It looked like the employees that worked at this bar were no pushovers and could hold their own in a fight.

So he decided to handle this personally after he heard that the owner of the bar was in town. Tonio was a Baiji Quan master and was very confident in his ability as a fighter. When he heard that the bar owner was some MMA fighter he wasn't that impressed. As far as he was concerned MMA fighters were just guys that took bits and pieces from other martial arts style to form a bastardized form of martial arts, so he thought this man was no better than them.

What he didn't know was that the man he was underestimating was Neon Cross, the DOA 4 tournament champion, ex-UN counter-terror operative and the Bounty Rook known as the Master of Battle. He had no idea what he was getting into and was going to end up paying for it badly or worse.

The man he had 'requested' for finally showed up with someone else. Most likely an associate of his. The owner of the bar was a man with black raven hair that reached his shoulders, brown skin, green eyes, medium athletic and muscular frame, tribal tattoos on his arms and was wearing a sleeveless top with a black eagle insignia on the back, blue jeans and black sneakers and had dog tags around his neck. Tonio assumed he was an ex-soldier. So what? Like that would intimidate him.

"Nice of you to show up Mr. Cross. I had expected you to try to sneak out the back and run from me after hearing that I requested your presence." Tonio taunted, hoping to rile Neon up and saw that fail badly.

Neon just folded his arms across his chest and stared at the gang leader with an indifferent look.

"You asked for me and I came here. What part of "fuck off!" did your brain not get?"

"You owe me protection money since you're running your bar on my turf."

"Your turf?! Hohoho...that's rich! Didn't your black and bruised punks that you sent for your extortion racket not send the message to your dead brain that you're not getting jack shit from here and that you and your boys are not welcome here? I guess that would be a no since your sorry ass is here which proves that you're brain dead."

"Well how about you pay me my protection money you've accumulated and I'll leave you alone. It's that simple."

"Here's my counter offer: How about you get your pathetic self the hell out of my sight for good before I smash your face in? Do that and I'll forget about your idiocy."

Tonio sighed. He had tried to be diplomatic about this but it was clear that this man here was too stubborn for his own good. It looks like he'd have to try aggressive negotiations then.

"I tried to be polite with you but your unnecessary defiance has forced my hand to handle this personally. I'm here to challenge you to a duel. Winner takes all." Tonio declared with a smug grin on his face.

Tonio's men were snickering, thinking that their boss had this in the bag. However the people in the bar were not worried. In fact they were looking at the gang leader like he was out of his mind.

"You sure you wanna do that?" Ron Russell asked as he was on the counter, with another can of beer in his hand. "Surely you know who you're dealing with?"

"Oh I know who I am dealing with." Tonio replied with that smug look on his face, "It's the owner of this bar who's too tight with his money to pay the protection money he owes me. He may be an MMA fighter but I am a true martial artist. A Baiji Quan master if I may add."

"And that is supposed to scare me?! Boy, you know nothing about me." Neon said, "All I see is a dumb dog barking up the wrong tree. I've dealt with punks like you more than enough times and like all of them you talk a big game and lack the skills to back it up."

Tonio's boys did not like the way this man was insulting their leader and wanted to come at him but their leader raised his hand to tell them to not try anything. Tonio himself did not like the insult and was about to talk before Neon continued.

"But since you're so eager to rush to your funeral, then who am I stop you? Let's take this outside then. Winner takes all like you said."

Now the customers at the bar had shit eating grins. Some were also shaking their heads while some were murmuring about Tonio being in deep shit.

Tonio grinned thinking that he had his prey right where he wanted, not realizing how doomed he was.

"Well then let's take it outside." he said.

* * *

Outside in the bar's parking lot, a lot of people gathered around for the upcoming fight about to take place between Tonio Hoeflich, the leader of the Hoeflich Rebelz and Baiji Quan master and Neon Cross, the owner of the Samsaran Sports Bar franchise and Freestyle fighter who has made waves in the MMA circuit.

"Your boss is so dead. Tonio's gonna wipe the floor with him." said one of Tonio's thugs to an employee of the bar.

The woman just turned to look at the thug with a raised eyebrow and scoffed at the man. "In case you didn't notice, your leader's the one we're almost feeling sorry. Almost."

"What do you mean by that?!"

The bar supervisor looked at the thug with a confident smirk on his face and shook his head.

"That means that your boss just signed his death warrant picking a fight with our employer. The fool has no idea who he's dealing with and if he paid attention to the news he'd know better than to call him out. Just pray that your boss makes it out alive at all."

"Actually it's your boss who should be hoping that he comes out in one piece." said another one of Tonio's thugs, "Our boss is a true martial artist who hasn't lost a fight in years."

"The same could be said for the owner of this bar." Ron Russell chimed in, "He's been trained in combat for as long as he could remember and has yet to lose to anyone. Your boss may be a martial artist but the man he's facing is a Master of Battle. Watch and see for yourself how screwed your boss is."

Tonio Hoeflich was standing some distance from Neon Cross. He'd given his jacket to his second in command and was in his stance ready for his opponent. Neon just stood there with his hands in his pocket, sizing his new victim up with his eyes.

"What are you waiting for? Enter your stance already or are you already accepting your defeat?" Tonio taunted once more and got a bored expression from his opponent.

"Sorry. Just wondering how I'll handle you." Neon answered, "Kicking your bitch ass all night long or by killing you right here and now and being done with this waste of my time? Either way you lose."

Then Neon put on a devilish grin on his face which actually intimidated Tonio, though he did a good job hiding it but not from Neon and Ron Russell.

"Last chance to walk away." Neon offered.

"Ha! Too bad it's not happening. We're at the point of no return Mr. Cross. Let's do this." Tonio declared.

"Exactly like I thought. Your move." Neon said as he got into his South paw stance, hands upright and chin tucked.

_'So he's left-handed and has a decent stance like a kickboxer. Still not enough to save him.'_ Tonio thought after seeing Neon's stance.

A random person in the crowd decided to get the fight started.

"Ready! Fight!"

Tonio charged at Neon with a burst of speed that seemed impressive to the crowd but to the Bounty Rook and UN black ops member in the crowd he was a lot slower than they expected. Tonio came with a combination of punches, palm strikes and elbow strikes at the head and body, but Neon just dodged the strikes with head movement and quick side steps. The gang leader followed up with elbows, knees and kicks to the body and leg which were stopped by elbow blocks and leg checks.

Neon was not impressed with his opponent and the customers and workers at the bar could see it on his face. Tonio too saw that look and was not happy with that. He'd have to change that. He came with a kick,elbow strike, and shoulder charge combo which hit nothing as Neon easily avoided the combo with quick steps around the attack. Tonio then tried to catch Neon off guard with a reverse shoulder attack which the Freestyle fighter countered with a teep kick to the gangster's back while he side stepped the attack, face planting the Baiji Quan master and making the crowd laugh.

Tonio quickly got to his feet and got back into his stance, annoyed by Neon making a mockery of him and just being defensive. He closed the distance with a quick step and mid elbow strike which Neon parried away. Then Tonio tried to quickly grab him by his shirt but Neon saw that and shoved him away easily. Tonio stepped back in with a shoulder charge, palm thrust and punch to the head which all missed their target.

"Is that all you can do?! Dodge and block attacks?! And you call yourself a fighter?" Tonio taunted.

"Why the hell should I let you hit me? Isn't defense a part of fighting? Or is offence all you know?" Neon answered.

"At least attempt to fight back...or are you a coward?" Tonio taunted again.

Neon scoffed at the man, "Please quit the pathetic attempts to rile me up boy! However since you graciously asked to me to attack, then allow me to oblige."

Neon moved so fast to Tonio to react and swarmed the 'true martial artist' with a barrage of punches at the head and body and vicious leg kicks forcing his opponent to cover up to defend from the onslaught but still took damage. Neon followed up with a switch left hook to the body and continued the onslaught with sharp hooks and upper cuts to the body and head giving his opponent no room to retaliate.

Tonio tried stepping out of range to avoid more strikes but got dropped by a right superman punch from Neon and found himself blocking a barrage of punches and elbows while on the ground. The gangster managed to push the Freestyle fighter off him and returned to his feet. Neon stepped in with a switch right hook and feinted a left punch which Tonio fell for as he tried to counter with a strike but missed as Neon went under the counter, went for a double leg takedown, lifted Tonio on his shoulder and slammed him down to the ground and amping the crowd. From side control Neon attacked with hammer fists, elbows and knees, busting up his opponent's face.

Tonio attempted to scramble to out from under Neon but ended up on the bottom in sprawl position. While maintaining a headlock, Neon attacked with ruthless knees to Tonnio's head. The Baiji Quan fighter managed to get to his feet while Neon maintained the headlock and landed one last knee that broke the man's nose. While Tonio was disoriented with a bloody nose, Neon put the man on his ass with a 1-2 combo and followed after him, attacking with stomps and soccer kicks, adding insult to injury.

After that he allowed Tonio to get to his feet, who was very pissed off at his opponent.

"Attacking a downed opponent?! How low!" Tonio yelled out.

"This is a fight dumb ass! Not a martial arts contest!" Neon deadpanned, "If you can't take the heat then get outta the kitchen!"

That pissed off Tonio and he recklessly charged at Neon, looking to punch his head off and unfortunately spelling his doom.

As his enraged foe "slowly" moved towards him, Neon switched to orthodox stance but had his hands low and by his sides and he had a blank look on his face. Then just as Tonio got into range about to throw a wide punch, Neon moved in very quickly and threw a punch at the man's chest which made impact and stopped Tonio in his tracks while there was a sound of bones shattering.

There was silence for a while with no movement from either men. Then Neon removed his fist from Tonio's chest, leaving an imprint of his fist, while the fool was still standing there like a statue. Neon just stared at the gang leader with the same blank look and walked away without a care in the world. Then one of Tonio's thugs called out to him.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going? The fight's not over yet!"

Neon just pointed his thumb at the unmoving man and spoke in a very cold voice.

"He's dead."

* * *

**Chapter 1 End.**

**Neon's life has come around and moved on with his life; He's become a dominant force in the MMA circuit and a successful owner of a sports bar franchise. He's also living with Hitomi and her father and learning Karate.**  
**It looks like he's going to be back for the DOA 5 Tournament.**  
**Unfortunately trouble seems to not stay far from the Bounty Rook.**

**Read & Review.**

**AN: It's going to take a while for me to update because I have to deal with a few issues in my life and because I'm working on another fic that could take a while to finish but I'll still update when possible so don't think this story's dead yet.**


	3. Reunions

**Dead or Alive:Endgame**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Dead or Alive series, the only thing I own are my OCs.**

**Chapter 2: Reunions**

* * *

"Seriously bro, did you have to kill that guy?"

"Are you telling me that I should have spared that fool?"

"From the beat down? No, the punk had that coming. Killing him? Yeah, that was a little too much."

"Have you forgotten about my mentality in battle? I treat every fight like it's my last. Besides the fool challenged me to a fight and there was no way I'd back down."

"I know that but that doesn't mean you have to kill everyone you fight."

"Whatever. What's done is done, leave it at that, Ron."

Ron Russel sighed. Him and Neon Cross had just gotten back to the dojo after the fiasco at the Samsaran Sports Bar where some punk ass gang leader challenged the owner to a fight for overdue protection payments and paid for it with death as Neon killed the man with a well placed counter punch to the chest. The gang leader's followers couldn't believe what they saw and had tried to get revenge for their leader but were easily dispatched by Neon, Ron and some of the bar staff. The real surprise though was that the bar staff themselves and some of the customers at the Samsaran were not shocked at the events, as if they've seen this kind of thing before.

"I know this may be redundant but I'll ask anyways, has this sort of thing happened before?" Ron asked.

"Yeah." Neon promptly answered, "This would be the fifth time. I've had four gangs so far coming to my bar like they own the place trying to extort money from it and me and the staff have sent them back packing. So far I've had to kill two gang leaders and the rest I beat down and leave for the cops."

"What about the dead guys? Won't the cops be on your case?"

"Some of my customers are cops. They are more than happy to vouch for me since it's all self-defense anyways."

"Point taken. But still that mentality of ours is something I'd hope you change. It's a very dangerous mindset to have."

"I've lived with this mindset since I was able to learn to defend myself. So I'll keep going with it."

Once again Ron sighed at Neon's comment, "To each their own then. Well I've got to go back to the hotel. Will see you later."

"Alright. Have a safe trip." Neon waved as Ron got on his motorbike and left for his hotel room.

"So what took you so long Neon?" came the too sweet voice of Hitomi that caused Neon to turn around sharply and see a smiling Hitomi but the Dutch man knew that the young lady was anything but happy.

"Someone challenged me to a fight at my bar and I obliged and the victor was yours truly." Neon calmly replied.

"Is that so?"

"Yes it is the truth so you can drop whatever crazy idea you got in your head."

"What crazy idea?"

"Okay fine! I'm sorry I'm late, but like I said I got held up because of a fight."

Hitomi just glared at Neon who raised an eyebrow at her before she sighed and put on her happy face.

"Fine. I forgive you. Anyways something came in the mail for us."

"Is that so? What would that be?"

Hitomi excitedly pulled out two envelopes that had seals on them from behind her and showed them to Neon.

"And what are those envelopes for?" Neon asked.

"They are our invitations to the 5th Dead or Alive Tournament, Neon!" Hitomi cried out in excitement, "So we get to fight strong opponents once more."

"Funny enough, I agree with you. The last tournament was so much fun. Never thought I'd enjoy fighting very skilled opponents including you." Neon smirked, "And I get to defend my title and prove that my victorious run at the last tournament wasn't a fluke."

"How can anyone call that a fluke?!" Hitomi asked in annoyance, "People watched your fights and saw you beat all your opponents to win it all. Especially Kasumi and Ryu Hayabusa."

"To each their own they say." Neon shrugged his shoulders, "Besides I want to fight some new or old opponents like you and even Hayabusa and Kasumi. Hell I want to fight Jann Lee and Hayate!"

"Well we might as well get training for the tournament since it's going to take place in a few weeks." Hitomi said, "And this time I'm going to beat you."

"Ha! Good luck with that!" Neon said with some arrogance.

* * *

**Some weeks later, Germany, 1:30pm**

Neon and Hitomi had spent their time training for the upcoming Dead or Alive 5 Tournament. Neon had taught the Karate girl about use of advanced footwork and feints and how to use them properly to play mind games and open up her opponents and some submission holds and about scrambles in case of a grappling exchange. The teenager managed to get the grasp of the advanced feints and even the grappling techniques but she struggled with the advanced footwork Neon showed taught the Freestyle fighter some parrying techniques, throws and Karate combinations which he absorbed easily like a sponge.

After their training Hitomi had decided to take a trip to the rainforests in South Africa while Neon was going to other countries where his bars were to check on them. Samsaran Sports Bar had become a popular franchise very quickly and he had to do his best to keep up with the increasing popularity and to promote his franchise and himself due to his own popularity after winning the DOA 4 tournament, and deal with the board of Directors and shareholders. But Neon still put in some time to train himself too.

Now Neon was twitching as he barely contained his annoyance with the person in front of him: Zack. Neon was wearing a black tucked-in short sleeve dress shirt, black slacks, black leather belt, and black leather shoes.

The man known as Zack, the funky Muay Thai fighter whom Neon thought was an eyesore to him due to his funky attitude and crazy hairstyles was standing on the rooftops of the Samsaran Sports Bar wearing a black suit jacket, a light blue shirt, a maroon waistcoat, a white collar and a red tie underneath the jacket, a light red handkerchief tucked in a pocket on the left upper chest a gold watch on his left wrist, black sunglasses, brown shoes, and a grey hat and red pants. Apparently he was sent by Helena Douglas to pick him up and bring him to the cruise ship Freedom _Survivor_ for the prelims and to also see her for something important. The fun-loving and hyper active DJ had been annoying the Battle Master and now he had the guts to say that he wanted to test him before he'd take him to Helena.

"Are you serious? You want to test me?" Neon asked incredulously, "You already saw me in action in the last tournament and you still have the balls to tell me that?"

"Not exactly my idea pal! It's Miss Helena's idea." Zack replied while putting his hands up in defense, "She wants to be sure that you weren't slacking off after winning the last tournament and you know being busy with your sports bar franchise."

Neon growled at the American, "If Miss Douglas wants to test me then she can do that herself, not send some henchman to do it for her."

"Hey, I'm not her henchman! I'm her assistant!" Zack protested.

"Not from where I see it." Neon replied, "But if it's proof that I'm still at my best form then I'll give it to her after I deliver her your broken ass when I'm done here."

"Oh reeaaalllly...well then let's begin the test now and see if your win at the last tournament was for real or a fluke!" Zack challenged as he went into his fighting stance.

Neon took his own stance, an orthodox Muay Boran stance. "I have an appointment I don't want to be late for so I'll make this fast."

Unknown to the two men their soon to begin fight was being watched by the staff and customers at the bar downstairs, who looked on in anticipation as they saw the owner of the Samsaran Sports Bar and funky DJ who was a well known contestant at the Dead or Alive Tournaments about to square off.

Zack gritted his teeth as he showed that he did not like Neon underestimating him. Neon just looked on with a neutral face as he wanted to end this fast and not miss his meeting with his assistant in ten minutes.

Both men moved to center quickly. Zack threw a double jab and a body kick combo which Neon slipped and moved out of the way of. Zack stepped in and threw a right hook that was slipped under and barely avoided the overhand left counter. Neon moved in close while Zack moved on the balls of his feet sideways. Zack then threw a right leg kick that Neon caught and tagged Zack with a right straight counter. Zack moved to his right while Neon moved to his left to cut him off while switching to southpaw. Zack threw a left jab which Neon slipped under and connected with a left cross counter followed by a right and left hook combo which Zack swayed away from before moving back.

Neon moved in and was quick to block the five rapid fire kicks to the mid section from Zack and returned fire with a left leg kick. Zack moved his head from side to side while Neon kept him in his sights, ready to unload on him. Zack threw a right leg kick which Neon checked and landed a right and left hook combo to both sides of the American's head and rocked him immediately while dropping him on all fours. The Battle Master swarmed immediately as Zack staggered to his feet while blocking the flurry of punches and elbows.

Zack ducked his head to avoid more blows but got punished with Neon's left uppercut and fell on his back while Neon followed after him while throwing elbows. Zack turned around and Neon quickly got backside control and swarmed with punches to the head. Zack tried to cover his head with one hand while attempting to stand with the other but got nailed with an uppercut from Neon which caused Zack to face plant into unconsciousness. Neon didn't bother to continue his assault as he knew that the fight was over and he checked his watch and saw that he had eight minutes and fifteen seconds left.

"I told you I'd make this quick. Now if you'll excuse me, I have an appointment to keep."

**Two Weeks Later, 11:17 am, above the Indian Ocean**

Neon's in a helicopter piloted by Zack who had wised up and knew better than to doubt the freestyle fighter that knocked him out cold two weeks ago. Neon was wearing a black t-shirt with a green eagle logo behind it, red trousers, black and white finger-less gloves and black boots.

Their trip to the Freedom Survivor was very quiet as Neon was not in the mood to talk to Zack and was thinking about what Helena would like to talk about with him. Most likely about Victor Donovan who had somehow vanished after the assault on the DOATEC tri-towers at the last tournament.

Neon was also thinking about the opponents he'd fought at the last tournament: Brad Wong, the drunken fist fighter who'd given him trouble at first with his awkward and random style before he shut him down and knocked him out; Hitomi, the Karate girl he first met when he snuck into the Freedom Survivor before the last tournament, their sparring match and their quarterfinals match that produced fireworks as they both dug deep to win before he came out on top; Kasumi, the female kunoichi he met at the welcome party who was very concerned about him and he'd shared his cursed past with her and she told him about her own past too. Then their fight at the semi finals were he fought differently thanks to improvements he made to his style; Ryu Hayabusa who'd given him an exciting finals match were he went in at his best with his Bushinryu Ninpo and won the fight and tournament.

Neon also thought about the other people he had met in the tournament. Helena Douglas herself, the fun loving and independent Tina Armstrong, her overprotective father Bass Armstrong, the assassin Christie, the blonde Eliot and the Baiji Quan girl Kokoro, the Chinese Jeet Kune Do fighter Jann Lee whom Neon had wanted to fight, the annoying and arrogant bitch Ayane that he wished he had killed back then if not for Kasumi and Ryu, Hayate the spineless older brother that had tried to kill his own sister, and the strange lady known as Lisa that made Neon very suspicious around her.

Then there was the Bounty Rook or Samara as she called herself who fought him in his mind for control of his body. After he beat the entity within him, Samara taught him some more fighting techniques and tactics to sharpen up his style and then later fully became one with her. Finally there was that Alpha 152, which was Kasumi's freaking clone that had given the original hell but when he fought against it, the match was a one sided beat down courtesy of a complete Neon.

Neon was brought out of his thoughts as Zack spoke up and told him that they had arrived and he looked down and saw the cruise ship Freedom Survivor below them as the American moved to land the helicopter on the helipad. After a successful landing both men got out of the helicopter and Zack led him to the room where the new CEO of DOATEC, Helena Douglas was waiting for knocked on the door and informed the woman that Neon had arrived before getting an affirmative and left the Dutch to himself. After taking a few short breaths Neon pushed open the double doors and walked into the room and spotted Helena standing a good distance from him with her arms folded as she studied him. She was wearing a open long blue coat with gold detailing on the back, held in place by a black belt with silver clasp around the waist. Underneath is a dark blue lace up top and dark blue shorts with lace detailing and thigh high black sandals with dark yellow laces.

"Welcome Neon Cross, nice of you to show up and meet me face to face." Helena greeted.

"Well after insulting me by sending that eyesore Zack to test my fighting skills you'd forgive me if I'm not so courteous to you." Neon sneered in reply.

"While I apologize for 'insulting' like that, I knew you'd come out on top. Especially when you're the Master of Battle, the thrid Bounty Rook." Helena said.

"I do not know where you heard that name from and neither do I care but I'd recommend that you don't call me that ever again Helena." Neon said in anger, "Because it would be very harmful to your health."

"Please calm down Neon Cross. I apologize for the touchy subject." Helena apologized, "Also there's someone who'd like to see you -"

"No need to finish that statement Helena." Neon cut in as he looked at the dark part of the room.

"You can show yourself Bloodhound."

"For the love of all things sane stop calling me that!" said a disgruntled woman as she walked into the light and revealed herself. She had short wavy red hair, slim athletic body, C-cup breasts, and blue eyes. She wore a blue office shirt which she left open, black dress shirt underneath it, blue slacks, and red stiletto heels.

"I'll call you whatever I want whether you like it or not Alexa Lin, Bloodhound of Interpol." Neon replied in restrained anger.

"Is that so Neon "Grim" Cross?" Alexa Lin said in a sickly sweet voice, "Well then I'll have to do something about that!"

* * *

**Chapter 2 End.**

**Sorry if this was short but bear with me please. The next chapter would be longer.**

**Ouch for Zach as he got his ass kicked by Neon!**

**Neon meets Helena and then the Bloodhound of Interpol, Alexa Lin and the two people are not happy!**

**Read & Review.**


End file.
